video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
An Abominable Mystery
An Abominable Mystery '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description One of the Frye twins met with Charles Darwin to investigate a strange new species of toxic flowers that had appeared in London. Dialogue Jacob or Evie visited Charles Darwin at a park in Westminster. * '''Darwin:'' Ah, my young friend! How good it is to see you! Fortunate, really... It would appear a highly toxic plant, which has the extraordinary effect of making people quite delirious, has been found in this very park. Yet as far as modern science is aware, no such plant exists. I fear the good people of London might be in danger. Will you investigate?'' Jacob or Evie investigated the first plant's pollen. * Jacob:'' 'That's no ordinary plant! Feels like I'm in an opium den. Oh... what's happening to me?'' Evie would have a different response: * '''Evie:'' Mmm... Not your average flower... Mr. Darwin was right about these plants... Oh... I don't feel well...'' The Assassin continued their investigation, finding a second field where the pollen was spreading. * Jacob:'' There you go.'' Again, Evie would have another reaction: * Evie:'' That's one less to worry about.'' ]] After sabotaging the third flower, the Assassin discovered footprints that might lead to a suspect responsible for planting the toxic flowers. * Jacob:'' Hello, footprints! Might lead me to the culprit!'' Evie's reaction would slightly differ from Jacob's: * Evie: ''These footprints must belong to a rogue gardener.'' The Frye twin located the source to a Blighters carriage of flowers spreading toxic pollen. Jacob or Evie chased the carriage and stole it. * Driver:'' I didn't do nothin'! What do you want with me? Leave me alone!'' The twins would have different responses as they delivered the carriage to Darwin: * Jacob:'' Mr. Darwin will know what to do with this.'' * Evie:'' Dr. Darwin will want to inspect these flowers...'' * Darwin:'' Well done! But you... You don't seem quite like yourself, if I may say so. Mmm... it's just as I suspected! Those noxious fumes are not being released from the flowers, but from the pots! There must be something in there... A hallucinogenic concoction of some kind, not unlike the Soothing Syrup, I should think. We must dispose of it. And quickly! I believe, my young friend, that I might know just the place. Who would want to poison the population of London? Who could devise such a nefarious plan? Obviously, it can't be Dr. Elliotson... So who CAN it be?'' Jacob and Evie would have a different reply: * Jacob: ''The same people I've been fighting since I arrived in London. The same group Elliotson worked for. '' * Evie: ''An organization my brother and I have been fighting all our lives. Dr. Elliotson was one of them. '' * Darwin: ''I don't need to know more if you do not care to tell me. However, may I be so bold as to suggest you continue to fight them?'' * Jacob: ''That's exactly what I aim to do, Mr. Darwin. '' * Evie: ''Of course, Mr. Darwin. You can count on us. '' They were suddenly pursued by more Blighters carriages. The Assassin had to defend the carriage by using the flower pollen to their attackers. * Darwin:'' I'm afraid, my young friend, that some of your enemies want their toxin returned to them. Might I suggest you position our carriage directly in front of theirs? I believe the fumes will impair their ability to drive.'' Eventually, the pair lost their pursuers. They continued to a safe place to sabotage the toxins. * Darwin:'' Well done! Well done indeed! Now we must hurry and destroy our cargo... We're almost there!'' The Frye twin destroyed the carriage and its contents by using explosives. * Darwin:'' What an escapade! That's pepped me up to no end! The people of London are fortunate to have you by their side, my young friend. Very fortunate indeed! Well, I better run now. You will take good care of yourself, won't you?'' Outcome Discovering that it was the pots instead of the plants releasing pollen drugs, the Frye twin and Darwin sabotaged it and disposed of the remaining toxins by igniting the explosives on the cart. Gallery An_Abominable_Mystery_09.png|Jacob chasing after the culprit An_Abominable_Mystery_13.png|Jacob meeting up with Darwin An_Abominable_Mystery_19.png|The carriage being destroyed References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate